


Long Sleep

by PortalPanda



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Mel is afraid of going to sleep for fear that she won't wake back up. Chell helps out.





	Long Sleep

“Mel.”

Chell lethargically rubbed at her eyes, wincing at the light and the jazzy 50s music that poured from the television, both of which were far too bright for this early in the morning. There was a quick sound of scribbling as she approached the couch, and then the blob that was Mel held a notepad out in front of her.

‘Chell.’

Tawny hands lowered the notepad until its owner was revealed, looking far too amused (and adorable) for this hour.

“It’s one in the morning.” Chell said, deadpan. She didn’t care how cute Mel looked with her wild curls and oversized bed clothes. “You need to sleep.”

Mel gave a pout as she wrote, her lip wobbling and eyes sparkling sadly as she looked up at Chell.

‘But I’m watching a movie.’

“Record the rest and watch it in the morning.”

‘But I’m not tired.’

Chell groaned, raking a hand through her hair.

“You will be when you get up in four hours.”

Mel sat up straighter.

‘No I won’t.’

“Really?”

‘Really. I do this every night.’

“Every night?” Chell repeated, “You only get four hours of sleep every night?” Mel nodded, smiling triumphantly. “Melanie, you can’t do that! You’re going to make yourself sick!”

Mel huffed as Chell turned the television off, and scribbled out another note.

‘I’m fine!’

“You’re going to bed.” Chell snapped. She took Mel by the hand and lead her away, despite her silent protests. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Mel stared into the darkness, deadpan as Chell dragged her away. After a few moments there was a click as a door closed behind them, and Mel winced as the room was flooded with light. Once her eyes adjusted Mel quickly wrote a new note, and felt herself turning pink as Chell read it.

‘This is your room.’

“Yes.” Chell said pointedly. “You’re going to stay here where I can keep an eye on you, and you’re going to sleep. Until nine.”

Mel stuck her tongue out as she scribbled.

‘You can’t make me.’

Chell smirked.

“Wanna bet?”

And then, before Mel knew what happened, Chell scooped her up onto the bed and snuggled up next to her-- half on top of her-- so that Mel couldn’t move. Mel found this to be very immature, and somehow annoyingly adorable at the same time. “Love you.” Chell sang, nuzzling into her side. Mel buried her face in a pillow, now bright red. Chell gave an affectionate smile that she was glad Mel didn’t see. Her voice turned softer as she ran a hand through Mel’s hair. “Are you going to tell me why you won’t sleep?”

Mel looked up at Chell with sad eyes, no longer amused. She seemed more hesitant to show her next note to Chell.

‘What if I wake up and fifty years have passed?’

“You’re not there anymore.” Chell said softly.

‘I know. But I was asleep for so long. And now everytime I close my eyes,’ Mel blinked back tears as she wrote. ‘I had a life. And it’s gone.’ She barely managed to write the next sentence. ‘What if one day I wake up and you’re gone, too?’

Chell’s heart ached.

“Melanie,” She soothed, “Do you think I would let anything happen to you? To either of us?” Mel sniffed, shaking her head as she buried her face in the crook of Chell’s neck. She closed her eyes as Chell ran a hand through her hair. “You’re safe now. We’re safe.” Chell said. And for the first time in a long time, Mel truly felt safe. “We both escaped, and now that place can only hurt us if we let it.”

Mel gave a watery smiled as she snuggled into Chell’s side.

‘Then we won’t.’


End file.
